1. Field
The disclosure relates to a light generating member and a display apparatus having the light generating member. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a light generating member that effectively prevents a color mixture, and a display apparatus including the light generating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus typically includes a display panel that displays an image using a light and a backlight unit that generates the light. The backlight unit may be disposed under the display panel to provide the light to the display panel.
The display panel may include a plurality of pixels for displaying the image using the light and color filters for allowing the light passing through the pixels to have colors. The color filters may be disposed to correspond to the pixels in a one-to-one correspondence, and the color filters may include red, green, and blue color filters. However, an amount of the light in the display panel including the color filters is reduced to one-third the original amount.
In recent years, color conversion layers including quantum dots having high light efficiency is used instead of the color filters. The color conversion layers allow the light generated by the backlight unit to have a predetermined color.